Sand Siblings
by Keomi-Sage
Summary: The story through my perspective of how things might have happened as the Sand Siblings grew up- bad summary, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, that'd be cool!**

CHAPTER 1 – Mother

Temari ran up to her mother, in her hands the doll her mother had given to her the day before. It was handmade. Special. Temari's mother was a beautiful young Medic Nin, like her younger brother, Yashamaru, with Temari's blonde hair. Lately the kunoichi and mother of 2, soon to be 3, had been very solemn, only ever smiling to her daughter and 1-year-old son, Kankuro. Her father had told Temari that it was only a little labor over the new child, that Temari had to be especially nice to her mother.

"Can I sit on your lap, Mommy?" Temari asked, though there was hardly any room that Karura's bulging stomach didn't take up.

Karura smiled softly, rocking her chair slightly. "Sure, you can sit on my knees." Temari smiled and crawled carefully to her mothers' knees. She couldn't help but poke the hard belly that held her little brother of sister. "Has it been kicking?" she asked, remembering the time when Kankuro wasn't born, but Temari had felt her mother's stomach right as her brother kicked.

Karura shook her head. "He or she's been kind to me." She whispered, but to Temari's surprise, her mother started to cry, her eyes blurred by salty teardrops.

"I'll go get Father." Temari said seldomly. Karura, however, broke out of her cries to comprehend what her firstborn had said.

"Wait, Temari-" Karura tried to get up, the way she normally would have, but was stopped by a terrible breaking feeling that spread through her body. "Don't bring him here," she whispered as her water broke.

Temari ran through the halls of their home as fast as her little 3-year-old legs would take her. She was sure that her father'd be in his study, doing some last minute 'kage business before departing back to the Kazekage tower.

Reaching his office door, Temari yanked open the door and dashed in. Her father didn't acknowledge her presence until she stood right in front of the desk, her wide teal eyes staring at him.

"What is it, Temari?" he asked in a dry tone, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"It's Mommy, she's been crying again." Temari explained.

The Kazekage sighed and looked down impatiently at his daughter. "And I've told you before, it's just labor over the child!"

"But it wasn't even kicking and-" Temari was cut of by a cry that silenced the house. The Kazekage stood and in a flash was out of the office, leaving Temari stunned as the breeze from her father's departure brushed her face.

Temari was young, but she had a lot of common sense about the world. She'd been through her brother, Kankuro's, birth, and she felt she knew what to expect for this new one. So she knew from the distant cry that her mother was going into labor.

The young blonde girl stumbled up to the stairs to her mothers' nursery, her teeth grinding against each other. She reached the door right as her mother and father were exiting. Karura had a look of fear in her eyes, and her father a hard stone look that made her freeze. Temari watched as the Kazekage helped her mother down the stairs, only moving once Karura finally turned back to Temari. Tears still streaked the pretty Sand nin's face. "I love you, Temari." She whispered. "Be sure to tell your brother, as well. Tell Kankuro I love him. Will you?"

Temari nodded mutedly. She knew something was wrong. Swallowing she started to follow her parents towards the front door to the Kazekage residence.

"Stay with your brother, Temari," her father said in a hard voice as her opened the door. "Your uncle will be here to look after you now."

With that her father slammed the door behind them, and Temari fell into cold. Before, when she was 2 and a half, still a little fuzzy on her take of the world, and Kankuro'd been borne, she hadn't seen her parents so serious. Then again, perhaps her vision had been blurred by youth. But now everything seemed as crystal clear as a sharp of glass.

"Your uncle will be here to look after you now." Temari whispered. She didn't want to accept the thought, but obviously her parents thought there was something wrong, or that something grave was going to happen.

(skip)

Yashamaru walked up to the Kazekage house and opened the door. Inside was peaceful, the sound of the sand filled wind muted by the hard packed walls. He thought of his own house, the one he and his sister had shared until she'd fallen for the Kazekage. He still didn't see the draw. He was several years younger than his sister, not even a professional in his trade yet, perhaps he wasn't old enough to see the drawstrings of love like his sister did.

"Temari, you there?" he called.

"I'm in the nursery." She called from upstairs. The young medic nin walked up the stairs and to the nursery to see Temari awkwardly holding Kankuro in her small arms.

"Where's your mother and father, Tem'? They didn't even tell me where they were going!" Yashamaru asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"The baby's coming." Temari said blandly.

At that Yashamaru shot up, his hands in fists. "And they didn't even tell me?" he whispered. Karura had told him about the child, what had been done to it? He was furious!

"Will Mommy be okay?" Temari's voice, timid and scared, broke Yashamaru from his trance.

Looking down at his niece, he saw just how young she was. Her brother, almost 2 now, awkward in her arms. They were so young!

"I don't know." He lied, sitting down in the rocking chair. Temari ran up to him and crawled into his lap.

"I hope Mommy is gonna be okay." She whispered, hugging her brother tight and closing her eyes.

"Me too."

(skip)

Karura blinked slowly. She muttered some incoherent words, she didn't know what she said, not really, or why her arms, shaky, started to reach out. She felt exhausted all over, her heat beat slower then usual. She knew she was coming to an end, she'd prepared herself for this. Something small and clothed was set in her arms she felt a smile slip onto her face. The baby fit perfectly into her arms.

"It's a boy." Someone said close to her ear. Karura nodded and held the boy close to her face. Pale green eyes gazed straight at her, their eyes ringed with insomniac black. He already held the demons signature mark.

Anger boiled up inside of her. Her poor baby, her little boy, had to grow up in such a horrible village, full of horrible shinobi. Looking at his face, the soft set of brick red hair, she could almost imagine the type of ninja he'd have grown to be, if not for the monster inside him. Perhaps Yashamaru could have taken him as a Medic nin apprentice.

"His name shall be Gaara." She said as loudly as she could. Yashamaru knew her wishes. He'd care for her son, not Gaara's monster father.

The Kazekage glared at his wife. "Gaara."

"Yes. And he shall avenge me, my last child. You can count on that." Karura looked from her angered husband to her son. "I love you."

(skip)

Temari woke up to sunshine tickling her eyelids. She yawned and sat up. It was warm, the wind blowing sand outside her window. Temari was in her own room, not the nursery.

"That's right." She said softly, standing up. "Mommy left for the hospital." Temari thought about her new brother or sister. She wondered if they'd have reddish brown hair like dad, or blond like her mother. She giggled and ran out of her room and to the nursery. To her extreme happiness, a new, smaller baby bed had been added.

The little blonde ran up and peeked over the side of the cribs bars. Wide mid-drift eyes gazed into her own teal ones. The baby had a round cubby face, like Kankuro had, and the shape of the eyes was the same, yet he had rings around his eyes, and his hair was a red/brown. Still, the baby was absolutely adorable.

Temari managed to climb into the crib and held her new baby brother in her arms. He was really small, so he wasn't quite as awkward to hold as Kankuro. "Hi-ya!" she said in a slightly squeaky voice. Her brother simply stared up at her, eyes unblinking. Temari sighed. "Well, at least you're not screaming, like Kankuro. You wanna meet him, too?" Temari carefully stood with Gaara in her arms so he could look over into his older brothers crib.

"Temari, what are you doing?"

Temari nearly dropped her brother, but caught herself just in time. Setting Gaara back down, she crawled out of the crib and to her father, who looked graver then ever.

"Sorry, I just wanted to meet him. What's his name?"

"Gaara." The Kazekage said tensely. "Listen. I need to speak with you."

Temari frowned. "'Bout what? And why isn't Mommy hear, shouldn't she… be…." Temari stopped. "Is she alright?"

Her father sighed, about to kneel down to break the news, but Temari knew. Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head madly. "No, no, no!"

The Kazekage looked to his daughter with eyes that weren't not kind, but they didn't have a lot of sympathy either. "I am sorry. But it was for the better of the village."

Temari swallowed and looked up at her father. "The better of the village?" she repeated.

"Your mother died nobly. Your brother shall be unlike any other shinobi of the Sand. He will be our weapon against the rival villages. The Suna _will_ grow strong again!"

Temari stared in horror at her power driven father. His tirade shocked her. The young girl looked back to her newest brother. He looked so innocent. So small; why was he to be the villages' next great weapon.

"But why would Mother have had to die then?" she nearly wailed.

"It had to be." The Kazekage said gravely. "For the strength of our village, it had to be done."

"I want Mommy." Temari whispered, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Be strong." Her father said coldly, and then turned to his youngest son. "You too, Gaara."

**This chapter was depressing, but fun to right. It'll get better, or as better as it can be. Believe it! (I wish Karura had a bigger part in Naruto than just being in a picture or in one of Gaara's flash backs, just sayin'.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, that'd be cool!**

CHAPTER 1 – Mother

Temari ran up to her mother, in her hands the doll her mother had given to her the day before. It was handmade. Special. Temari's mother was a beautiful young Medic Nin, like her younger brother, Yashamaru, with Temari's blonde hair. Lately the kunoichi and mother of 2, soon to be 3, had been very solemn, only ever smiling to her daughter and 1-year-old son, Kankuro. Her father had told Temari that it was only a little labor over the new child, that Temari had to be especially nice to her mother.

"Can I sit on your lap, Mommy?" Temari asked, though there was hardly any room that Karura's bulging stomach didn't take up.

Karura smiled softly, rocking her chair slightly. "Sure, you can sit on my knees." Temari smiled and crawled carefully to her mothers' knees. She couldn't help but poke the hard belly that held her little brother of sister. "Has it been kicking?" she asked, remembering the time when Kankuro wasn't born, but Temari had felt her mother's stomach right as her brother kicked.

Karura shook her head. "He or she's been kind to me." She whispered, but to Temari's surprise, her mother started to cry, her eyes blurred by salty teardrops.

"I'll go get Father." Temari said seldomly. Karura, however, broke out of her cries to comprehend what her firstborn had said.

"Wait, Temari-" Karura tried to get up, the way she normally would have, but was stopped by a terrible breaking feeling that spread through her body. "Don't bring him here," she whispered as her water broke.

Temari ran through the halls of their home as fast as her little 3-year-old legs would take her. She was sure that her father'd be in his study, doing some last minute 'kage business before departing back to the Kazekage tower.

Reaching his office door, Temari yanked open the door and dashed in. Her father didn't acknowledge her presence until she stood right in front of the desk, her wide teal eyes staring at him.

"What is it, Temari?" he asked in a dry tone, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"It's Mommy, she's been crying again." Temari explained.

The Kazekage sighed and looked down impatiently at his daughter. "And I've told you before, it's just labor over the child!"

"But it wasn't even kicking and-" Temari was cut of by a cry that silenced the house. The Kazekage stood and in a flash was out of the office, leaving Temari stunned as the breeze from her father's departure brushed her face.

Temari was young, but she had a lot of common sense about the world. She'd been through her brother, Kankuro's, birth, and she felt she knew what to expect for this new one. So she knew from the distant cry that her mother was going into labor.

The young blonde girl stumbled up to the stairs to her mothers' nursery, her teeth grinding against each other. She reached the door right as her mother and father were exiting. Karura had a look of fear in her eyes, and her father a hard stone look that made her freeze. Temari watched as the Kazekage helped her mother down the stairs, only moving once Karura finally turned back to Temari. Tears still streaked the pretty Sand nin's face. "I love you, Temari." She whispered. "Be sure to tell your brother, as well. Tell Kankuro I love him. Will you?"

Temari nodded mutedly. She knew something was wrong. Swallowing she started to follow her parents towards the front door to the Kazekage residence.

"Stay with your brother, Temari," her father said in a hard voice as her opened the door. "Your uncle will be here to look after you now."

With that her father slammed the door behind them, and Temari fell into cold. Before, when she was 2 and a half, still a little fuzzy on her take of the world, and Kankuro'd been borne, she hadn't seen her parents so serious. Then again, perhaps her vision had been blurred by youth. But now everything seemed as crystal clear as a sharp of glass.

"Your uncle will be here to look after you now." Temari whispered. She didn't want to accept the thought, but obviously her parents thought there was something wrong, or that something grave was going to happen.

(skip)

Yashamaru walked up to the Kazekage house and opened the door. Inside was peaceful, the sound of the sand filled wind muted by the hard packed walls. He thought of his own house, the one he and his sister had shared until she'd fallen for the Kazekage. He still didn't see the draw. He was several years younger than his sister, not even a professional in his trade yet, perhaps he wasn't old enough to see the drawstrings of love like his sister did.

"Temari, you there?" he called.

"I'm in the nursery." She called from upstairs. The young medic nin walked up the stairs and to the nursery to see Temari awkwardly holding Kankuro in her small arms.

"Where's your mother and father, Tem'? They didn't even tell me where they were going!" Yashamaru asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"The baby's coming." Temari said blandly.

At that Yashamaru shot up, his hands in fists. "And they didn't even tell me?" he whispered. Karura had told him about the child, what had been done to it? He was furious!

"Will Mommy be okay?" Temari's voice, timid and scared, broke Yashamaru from his trance.

Looking down at his niece, he saw just how young she was. Her brother, almost 2 now, awkward in her arms. They were so young!

"I don't know." He lied, sitting down in the rocking chair. Temari ran up to him and crawled into his lap.

"I hope Mommy is gonna be okay." She whispered, hugging her brother tight and closing her eyes.

"Me too."

(skip)

Karura blinked slowly. She muttered some incoherent words, she didn't know what she said, not really, or why her arms, shaky, started to reach out. She felt exhausted all over, her heat beat slower then usual. She knew she was coming to an end, she'd prepared herself for this. Something small and clothed was set in her arms she felt a smile slip onto her face. The baby fit perfectly into her arms.

"It's a boy." Someone said close to her ear. Karura nodded and held the boy close to her face. Pale green eyes gazed straight at her, their eyes ringed with insomniac black. He already held the demons signature mark.

Anger boiled up inside of her. Her poor baby, her little boy, had to grow up in such a horrible village, full of horrible shinobi. Looking at his face, the soft set of brick red hair, she could almost imagine the type of ninja he'd have grown to be, if not for the monster inside him. Perhaps Yashamaru could have taken him as a Medic nin apprentice.

"His name shall be Gaara." She said as loudly as she could. Yashamaru knew her wishes. He'd care for her son, not Gaara's monster father.

The Kazekage glared at his wife. "Gaara."

"Yes. And he shall avenge me, my last child. You can count on that." Karura looked from her angered husband to her son. "I love you."

(skip)

Temari woke up to sunshine tickling her eyelids. She yawned and sat up. It was warm, the wind blowing sand outside her window. Temari was in her own room, not the nursery.

"That's right." She said softly, standing up. "Mommy left for the hospital." Temari thought about her new brother or sister. She wondered if they'd have reddish brown hair like dad, or blond like her mother. She giggled and ran out of her room and to the nursery. To her extreme happiness, a new, smaller baby bed had been added.

The little blonde ran up and peeked over the side of the cribs bars. Wide mid-drift eyes gazed into her own teal ones. The baby had a round cubby face, like Kankuro had, and the shape of the eyes was the same, yet he had rings around his eyes, and his hair was a red/brown. Still, the baby was absolutely adorable.

Temari managed to climb into the crib and held her new baby brother in her arms. He was really small, so he wasn't quite as awkward to hold as Kankuro. "Hi-ya!" she said in a slightly squeaky voice. Her brother simply stared up at her, eyes unblinking. Temari sighed. "Well, at least you're not screaming, like Kankuro. You wanna meet him, too?" Temari carefully stood with Gaara in her arms so he could look over into his older brothers crib.

"Temari, what are you doing?"

Temari nearly dropped her brother, but caught herself just in time. Setting Gaara back down, she crawled out of the crib and to her father, who looked graver then ever.

"Sorry, I just wanted to meet him. What's his name?"

"Gaara." The Kazekage said tensely. "Listen. I need to speak with you."

Temari frowned. "'Bout what? And why isn't Mommy hear, shouldn't she… be…." Temari stopped. "Is she alright?"

Her father sighed, about to kneel down to break the news, but Temari knew. Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head madly. "No, no, no!"

The Kazekage looked to his daughter with eyes that weren't not kind, but they didn't have a lot of sympathy either. "I am sorry. But it was for the better of the village."

Temari swallowed and looked up at her father. "The better of the village?" she repeated.

"Your mother died nobly. Your brother shall be unlike any other shinobi of the Sand. He will be our weapon against the rival villages. The Suna _will_ grow strong again!"

Temari stared in horror at her power driven father. His tirade shocked her. The young girl looked back to her newest brother. He looked so innocent. So small; why was he to be the villages' next great weapon.

"But why would Mother have had to die then?" she nearly wailed.

"It had to be." The Kazekage said gravely. "For the strength of our village, it had to be done."

"I want Mommy." Temari whispered, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Be strong." Her father said coldly, and then turned to his youngest son. "You too, Gaara."

**This chapter was depressing, but fun to right. It'll get better, or as better as it can be. Believe it! (I wish Karura had a bigger part in Naruto than just being in a picture or in one of Gaara's flash backs, just sayin'.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, so sad, too bad!**

**There was a time skip since the last chapter. Temari's 4, Kankuro 3 and Gaara 2 and a half.**

CHAPTER 2 – Patient Blonde, Sneaky Brown, & Clumsy Redhead

Temari sat awkwardly in front of the Suna council. She didn't understand how her father could deal with their accusing stares. It was as if they were trying to think of all the ways to criticize her.

"Are you sure you've had enough time to grow up?" a slightly old kuniochi asked from her seat. Her eyes were just as critical as her fellow council members, but they held some sympathy, probably remembering that Temari was one short of a mother.

Temari smiled and nodded. "It's time for me to grow up. I have to be strong, for the Sand."

Her father, and the members of the council nodded approvingly. They were deciding her careeras a ninja. Her father wanted her to be trained by his former student, Baki, instead of waiting until she was 6 and putting her in the Suna Ninja Academy. Just like sacrificing the life of his wife, he was sacrificing years of his daughters' life in which she could enjoy them in obliviousness to the ninja world.

"Very well," the head of the council said. "We shall make a decision, but for now, leave us."

Temari restrained a frown. She didn't want to wait any longer. Instead of throwing a fit, the young girl bowed and left.

.

Kankuro sniffed impatiently as he awaited his sister. Yashamaru had gone to check up on Gaara, so he had between Temari's arrival home and for Yashamaru to come back into the main room to pull a trick on his older sister.

He ran around the main room of Yashamaru's house, checking behind the couch, the cabinet and every other thing in the room, for some hidden gag he'd hidden. Finally he found a few of his bamboo snake puppets.

"I've already used this too many times!" Kankuro groaned, about to put the snakes away and look for something else, but he could here his sisters footsteps at the door. Jumping quickly behind the couch he clutched the snakes and waited.

.

Temari hated being short, she realized as she had to reach up on her toes to reach the high up doorknob on the front door. Obviously the builders of Yashamaru's house had set the knob wrong, and she was paying for it.

Finally she got the door open and stepped inside to be pelted by wooden snakes. While Temari screamed for about 3 or 4 second, Kankuro fell out from behind the couch laughing.

"You actually fell for it! What type of a ninja are you anyway?" he said very loudly between laughs.

Temari blushed and threw one of the snakes at Kankuro, of which he, because he was still laughing, didn't dodge. Kankuro stopped laughing as the toy snake bounced off his forehead and to the ground.

"Temari, Kankuro, split it up." Yashamaru said, walking into the room with a 2-year-old Gaara in his arms.

"Temari started it!" Kankuro shouted, pointing his finger in his sisters face.

"What? You're the one who threw snakes at me!" Temari fired back.

"They were fake. Any _real_ ninja would have seen that!"

"What? I'm more of a ninja then you'll ever be!"

"Not true!"

"It is! All you want to do is pull pranks and play with puppets. How can a ninja find a purpose out of that?"

"One word! Puppet Core!" Kankuro said, smiling widely.

"That was _two_ words, stupid. And you're too dumb to get into the Puppet Core. You don't even have the puppet master jutsu!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

.

"Because I know everything!"

Gaara froze at the words. Did his sister really know everything? His pale eye widened and he went open mouthed.

.

Yashamaru looked at Gaara with concern. The tiny redhead looked so hypnotized by his siblings antics. _No, I do_ not _need you following their games, too_, the Medic nin thought, running Gaara out of the room and to the kitchen. "You wanna snack, huh?" he asked in a half cooing voice.

Gaara looked at the closed door that separated him from his siblings. "I wanna know everythin' too!" Gaara said happily.

"Great, I can already see his slipping to the dark side!" Yashamaru groaned.

"'Cause they have some fresh cookies!" Gaara said randomly. Yashamaru looked down at the little redhead and shook his head.

"Actually, the dark side doesn't. That's just a myth." Yashamaru said in a matter of fact tone.

"How to be ninja?" Gaara asked softly.

"You need to stop going on YouTube."

.

"Okay, let's settle this once and for all. I will prove it to you that _I'm_ the better child! Middle kids rule!" Kankuro yelled.

Temari rolled her eyes. She loved chances where she could squash her brother. "Anytime, any place, anything!"

"A race then!" Kankuro said happily. "Whoever can run down to the front entrance and then to the Kazekage tower first wins!"

Temari looked unsurely at Kankuro. He wasn't exactly trained, and he wasn't by any particular means fast. Shrugging she smiled and nodded.

"You're on, little brother."

.

Gaara looked at his siblings glare at each other before going outside of the house. Gaara went to follow them, interested in what they were going to do, but Yashamaru pulled him back.

"Resting time!" the young Medic nin cheered, trying to make it sound like a happy occasion, and not a very boring one. Gaara was above protesting and throwing a fit about the quiet time, with no sleep, however, so let Yashamaru put him on his bed in his room and close the door.

Gaara, as soon as his uncles' footsteps faded, jumped from the bed and tried to open the door. One thing Gaara had never been able to figure out was that some doors locked from the outside in.

_I see, someone's blocking the door, but maybe they'll think I've given up. I can push out!_ Gaara thought happily. He waited for a moment, staring at the door with wide eyes. After about a minute he ran at full speed to the door, his hand touching the knob to open it, and pushed forward. Sand spread in front of his to keep him from hitting the door, but the sand was just as hard.

The little red head sat back with a thumb. As he started crying, the sand disappearing to wherever it went, he fell unconscious (not uconsious to wake up Shukaku).

.

"How 'bout we make up some guidelines for the race, 'kay, brother?" Temari suggested. She could see it on her brother's face. He wanted to cheat.

Temari was pleased to see Kankuro's grin waver for a moment. "Um… sure."

"No cheating-"

"NO FAIR!" Kankuro hollered, gathering the attention of a passing couple.

"It's totally fair." Temari reasoned. "Do you swear not to cheat, Kankuro?"

The brown haired Sand Sibling looked accusingly at his older sister. "How about an anything goes race? That way our ninjaness will really come through!"

"Ninjaness?" Temari asked before frowning. Kankuro was very good at pulling tricks. If they played it by his way, he'd have the advantage. Temari gritted her teeth and smiled. "Let me think about it, 'kay?"

.

Gaara woke up slowly, his forehead hurting.

**Watch where you're goin' kid, jeez!**

The little redhead jumped up, looking around to try to find out where the voice had come from.

"Who's there? My dada's the Kazikaga!" Gaara shouted, looking like a lunitic. Also he really needed to learn how to pronounce Kazekage.

**You're really dumb, kid, jeez! I'm inside of you. Jeez!**

"WEIRDO!" Gaara screamed and ran up and out his window – Yashamaru's house was one story, but Gaara's room was on an elevated part, so his window was signifigantly high.

The little redhead screamed a highpitch scream as he fell, only to be caught by a soft cloud of Sand an inch from the ground.

**What're you trying to do, jeez? Get yourself killed? Emo?**

"Weirdo stalker!" he accused no one.

**Emo! Jeez!**

_Sounds like a drinker_, Gaara thought.

"Weirdo stalker drunk!" Gaara accused.

**Now listen, kid! Jeez! I'm not a weirdo, you are. I'm not a stalker 'cause I'm in you, dimwit. And finally… I am a drunk, but it's still not nice to point fingers!... Jeez!**

"Mean drunk child stalker!" Gaara yelled and ran away.

.

Kankuro rolled his eyes as his sister thought over his offer. "Hey…" he started, noticing a tiny figure running towards them. "Is that Gaara?"

.

Temari looked up to see her little brother running at a very slow pase. "Yeah, that's him."

.

Gaara saw his siblings in the distance and smiled. _Hey, it's Kankuro and Tem-_ fall.

.

Kankuro burst out laughing as his little brother tripped over nothing and had to wipe tears from his eyes.

.

Gaara got up and ran some more.

.

"Gaara, I thought you were supposed to be resting." Temari said, walking up to her little brother. He smiled and nodded.

"I was, but then this stalker was there, so I jumped out the windaw and came here!" Gaara said happily. "Whatcha doing?"

"We're gonna race. To see which of us is better." Kankuro explained blandly.

"Cool, can I play?" he asked, light green eyes going wide and irrisistable.

"Oh boy." Temari whispered. This was going to be an interesting race.

**SPOILER ALERT! Just sayin', what's in BOLD is Shukaku. Poor Gaara, he has a Weirdo Stalker Drunk in his head. So: WILL KANKURO & TEMARI EVER GET ON WITH THEIR RACE, OR WILL IT BE THE OLDEST, MIDDLE AND YOUNGEST FIGHTING FOR THE TITLE OF BEST IN THE FAMILY? Too bad, I'm not saying anything, but if you read the next chapter, you'll find out. Sorry if this chapter wasn't any goo, I was **_**trying**_** to be funny. Well, I tried. – Keomi-Sage!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm super duper sorry I've waited so long to write the 4****th**** chapter- really the 3****rd****. I got lazy. But it's up now… sorry for my laziness. In this chapter I'll get into what happens during the race, and I'll try- emphasis on **_**try**_**- to be funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, a 37 or something-like-that-year-old dude who I thought was 70 or something does. **

CHAPTER 4 – An Epic Race Between Siblings! BAKA! 

"GO!"

Gaara smiled a happy smile as he started running. He wasn't even fazed by the fact that his older siblings were already a far stretch in front of him. "As long as we all have fun!" he said happily, resorting from a very slow run to a girlish skip.

.

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he saw his little bro skipping through the flowers of youth – Rock Lee reference – and pulled a leather pouch from his pocket and grinned widely, Temari was in the lead, but he was still a master trickster. He opened the mouth of the bag slightly and threw it with all the strength in his arm over Temari and to the ground where all the contents rolled out.

"Oldest trick in the book," Kankuro admitted as he watched Temari near the marbles. "But still a pretty good one."

.

Temari screamed for about 3 or 4 seconds as she teetered over the marbles before falling down on the sandy ground. Kankuro pranced happily passed her, a wide grin on his face.

"Sleeping during the race huh? THE TURTLE AND THE HARE! Eat that!"

Temari frowned. "The Turtle and the Hare?... oh, that…."

.

Gaara stopped for a second to take a breather, so he made friends with a stray cat, picked a flower for an old lady and bought a sugar stick. Renewed with sugary energy, he took off.

.

Kankuro glare behind himself to see Temari catching up again. "Darn." He muttered. "I guess I have no choice."

Jumping up and twisting in an elaborate move, yet he bent his ankle- but didn't break it, no worries- and fell down, the jar of black ants – SPOILER ALERT! – breaking from where he had it in his hand and a thousand ants crawled over him. Kankuro screamed a high E and looked up just as Temari pranced passed him, a wide grin on her face.

"THE TURTLE AND THE HARE! Look who's down on the job now? Baka!" Temari started to really run again, but stopped and ran back to her brother. "I almost forgot…" she kicked dirt into his face. "That was for making me trip, baka."

.

_I L.O.V.E. revenge!_ Temari thought giddily as she ran. The turning point was in view. It looked like the Blondes would be winning this race.

.

_**Hmm, Jeez… it would ruin my reputation to lose to those brats this brat calls brother and sister. Especially the fat one…**_** Hey, you Gaara, Jeez!"**

Gaara clutched his head and stopped skipping giddily. "Oh great. It's the drunkE again!"

**Listen kid, you wanna look good, right? Jeez?** Gaara thought about this before nodding. **Good, THEN WIN THE DAMN RACE… Jeez!**

"I'd rather take my time." Gaara admitted, stopping to pet a stray dog on the head.

**You'd rather take your… WHAT? I wasn't askin'. Now MOVE IT. Jeez!** Shukaku took over Gaara and made the little redhead run very fast through Suna.

"Hey, I can see Kankuro. Why is he covered in ants? Ooh ooh ooh! I can see Temari, too!"

**That's right. Mow the girl over! Jeez!**

Gaara looked appalled. "But she's my sissy, my older sister, the one who sneaks me cookies while Yashy isn't watching!"

**Cookies just make you fat, kid. How bout this, how bout I be fat for ya. I already am! You just be skinny, 'kay kid?**

Gaara frowned. Then smiled. "Weirdo, Stalker/Child Stalker, Meany, Drunk, Child-Forcer-into-being-in-good-shape-that-will-most-likely-lead-to-you-trying-to-make-me-have-that-too-skiny-dieseas-that-I-cannot-to-save-my-life-remember!"

… **Jeez, you've got a mouth on ya.**

.

Temari shook her head in disbelief as he little brother sped passed her, waving cutely as he did.

"No fair!" she whined.

"It's perfectly fair."

Temari froze, the camera shot slit to half of it's original size, and a close up on Temari's wide, dark teal eyes progressed. In the background was a black blur in a stance. A tumbleweed blew passed and an Ol' Western Flutist played the stare down song – you know what I'm talking about, unless you've lived in an isolated cave for your whole life… well, maybe even then, if you had cable.

"Well, if it isn't you… brother." Temari said, a piece of hay magically appearing in her mouth.

"I mightier reckon it so." Kankuro said in a rough cowboy accent, squinting his eyes against the sun. People stood on the sidewalks to see what was happening.

"We really don't need to do this, brother." Temari said, turning around, though her hand was on her kunei.

"I reckon we do, sis." The Kankuro smiled, spitting, but it got caught on his lip. Whipping away at the spit he tried to play it off as though it hadn't happened.

"Little Red has already won the race, so I reckon-" Temari stopped when she realized Kankuro was laughing at her. "What's so funny?" Temari asked. The whole western talk, scenery vibe and what not went away.

"'Little Red.' Gaara's not gonna appreciate that name." Kankuro explained, sighing, and threw a banana at his sisters head.

"OW! What was that for?" Temari yelled.

"A distraction." Kankuro said epically. "Cause there is still the brother or sister… couch couch, brother… who will make it in… second place!"

Temari was silent. Her gaze locked with her brothers before she crossed her arms.

"Do you got anymore of those banana's, Kanky?" she asked, lifting her chin.

"Of course." Kankuro said, smiling happily. Then Temari threw a live monkey at Kankuro and started running.

"Have fun with Mister Bites-a-lot. He just goes crazy for bananas!" – AN: while reading over the editedness of this story, I just realized that "He just goes crazy for bananas!" could come off perverted and wrong… I'm going to keep it there anyway!

.

Gaara sat down after running. He was tired and wanted some ice cream.

**The journey to fitness is a hard one, kid, but if you think fat, you become fat!** Shukaku said – wait, oops! – **Jeez! **

"You know what!" Gaara finally said. "Eating ice cream wont make you fat. You don't have to make people feel bad about eating certain foods. I know that you should always try to eat healthy, stay active, and live healthy in general, but maybe that's not your thing. Perhaps you just want to eat your food, drink your soda, and munch on your candy! And if you become overweight, yep, you ate too much. But that doesn't make you ugly, unworthy, or a bad person. Some of the nicest people are overweight, and the same goes for anyone. It isn't all about what you look like! It's about what's on the inside! If you're a rotten person and you're skinny, people will call you the B word, and I'll probably call you it too. If you're skinny and nice, you're on the right track. If you are overweight and nice, I wanna be your friend! If you're overweight and just plain nasty… forget you then! And you can't really judge people because some people are genetically overweight or prone to eating, or they're born poles. But it's all about how you are inside. Take this in for consideration: the writer of this fanfiction isn't overweight, but isn't super skinny, and is she happy with herself… yes, she is. Because she's a nice person…who comes off sounding conceited sometimes, but she is!- not conceited… well, maybe a little, but I meant nice! So take this as a message to all of you out there. We love you! Unless you're just plain nasty, and in that case, forget you then!"

.

Temari and Kankuro stood and listened to the rest of Gaara's speech.

"So, Temari. I guess you gotta start treating me more nicely!" Kankuro said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? Gaara never said anything about treating overweight people with more respect. And you aren't fat, you just have a bigger frame then most people and are considered 'Chubby'."

Kankuro looked down before mumbling, "You're not the boss of me!"

"Huh?" Temari asked.

"I didn't say anything!" Kankuro said, and Temari rolled her eyes.

**.**

**This chapter was a bit shorter than average, but I decided it had to end, so I closed it off with a speech about how not to worry about being overweight or too skinny, unless your unhealthy and what not. By the way, the 'You're not the boss of me!' was sort of a solute to my friend because she says that a lot. ALSO: I don't like using curse words, so if a sentence seems lacking of cursing, that's why. B Word, ha, what is this? Elementary school? And by the way, I am a little conceited, just sayin', but at least I can admit it. Hopefully I can get chapter 5 up quickly, but not summaries, because I write without plotting. So… sorry 'bout that. Jeez!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know, I wont be updating, so the previous chapter was the last- sorry about that, I have zero commitment **


End file.
